Addicted to destiel
by marianclea
Summary: Dean fait une étrange découverte sur le pc de Castiel. La suite à l'intérieur. (OS complet. Destiel)


**ADDICTED TO DESTIEL**

**Ce one-shot s'est présenté une nuit et j'ai essayé de vous le retranscrire. Je vous préviens, chers lecteurs, c'est assez différent de ce que j'écris habituellement et surtout beaucoup plus court.**

**Petite précision : les extraits de texte publiés entre guillemets et en italique sont tirés de l'un de mes one-shot précédents, "Pris en flagrant délit". **

**Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes serait purement fortuite.**

**Contexte : Destiel établi. Humour et dérision.**

**Pas de saison particulière. **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Castiel/Dean**

* * *

**Quelque part dans un coin paumé du Massachussetts.**

Castiel n'arrivait pas déterminer ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Devait-il répondre ou non à cette question ?

En tant qu'ange, il n'avait aucun problème à dire de quoi il en retournait. Mais en tant qu'humain, la question se posait.

Se reculant un peu de l'écran d'ordinateur, il prit le temps de la réflexion.

**XXX**

Depuis que Sam lui avait parlé de ce site, il avait toujours eu l'envie de le voir pour comprendre comment des personnes dites "normales" arrivaient à concevoir, imaginer ou créer des histoires de toutes pièces sur leur vie.

Sous le sceau du secret, il avait donc demandé à Sam de lui montrer comment se servir d'un ordinateur et à ses moments perdus, très très rares soit dit en passant, il allait faire un tour sur le net. L'idée de départ étant d'assouvir ses connaissances sans se faire prendre par Dean. Dean, petit ami bisexuel non assumé qui ne verrait pas d'un très bon œil qu'il exposât leur vie privée sur la toile.

Mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne soit complètement obnubilé par ses lectures et les conversations qui en découlaient au point d'en oublier les précautions d'usage.

Curieux de nature, Dean finit par découvrir le pot aux roses en cliquant par mégarde sur un lien qu'il ne connaissait pas et que l'ange avait omis d'effacer.

La page qui s'ouvrit devant lui ce jour-là manqua le tuer. Au sens propre. Ses pensées fusèrent dans une cacophonie ahurissante : "Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Pourquoi lui et Cas étaient-ils en plein écran dans une pose plus que suggestive et surtout complètement… nus ? Et c'était quoi ce nom "Addicted to Destiel" ? Et puis pourquoi Destiel… Non, non ils n'avaient pas osé… Il savait bien qu'ils auraient dû détruire tous les exemplaires de la série de bouquins de Chuck en son temps".

Il en lâcha sa bouteille de bière à peine entamée qui se renversa sur ses jeans et le trempa. Rageant, il se leva et partit se changer en quatrième vitesse avant de revenir vers cette, comment dire, abomination.

Reprenant son souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir coupé, il prit sur lui de se calmer. Il devait savoir. Il devait comprendre. Et il ne lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu satisfaction, foi de Dean Winchester.

Vu que Sam disposait de son propre pc qu'il n'utilisait que pour leurs recherches et pas pour mater un bon vieux porno - ah les bonnes choses se perdaient -, il pouvait l'écarter. Ne restait plus que Cas. Son petit ami angélique en complet décalage avec la réalité technologique. Peut-être qu'il avait ouvert cette page par erreur comme lui et qu'il n'avait pas su la refermer ? Ce serait bien dans ses cordes. Castiel n'était pas censé avoir ce genre de comportement addictif.

Il était à deux doigts de refermer la page en pensant que c'était un banal accident lorsqu'une phrase l'interpella car étrangement familière : "euh désolé, je ne comprends pas cette référence". Le nom de l'auteur du commentaire l'acheva. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas possible. Quelqu'un avait dû piquer son prénom et s'en servir comme pseudo. Pas moyen que ce… stupide, idiot, crétin d'ange… ait donné son VRAI prénom. Il allait le tuer. Il ne savait pas encore comment car il trouvait qu'utiliser la lame angélique dans ces circonstances était trop simple.

En attendant, il allait le prendre à son propre piège. Réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de mener à bien son projet, il ferma d'un coup sec l'écran du pc et partit s'aérer au volant de son impala. Elle au moins il était sûr qu'elle ne le décevrait jamais.

**XXX**

Castiel avait attendu que Dean se soit absenté pour faire le plein de provisions pour reprendre la conversation qu'il avait entamé la veille avec une des auteurs et sa demande un peu particulière.

A force de lire les fictions écrites majoritairement par des jeunes femmes, il avait fini par laisser des commentaires. De fil en aiguille, il avait noué des liens avec certaines d'entre elles qui lui avaient ouvert la porte d'autres horizons. Même si aucune ne soupçonnait qu'elles parlaient au personnage qu'elles décrivaient sous leur plume.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été surpris par ce monde virtuel. Toutes les "addicts", surnom qu'ils se donnaient entre eux, s'entendaient bien. Les individus n'étaient plus centrés sur leur propre petit ego mais partageaient leur vécu, leur expérience, leur amour de l'écriture et une certaine forme d'amitié, plus ou moins forte en fonction des affinités de chacun.

Lui-même avait su trouver sa place dans cette communauté internationale. Il ne postait pas souvent mais ses commentaires posés et réfléchis étaient toujours fort appréciés. Ses "amies" virtuelles s'extasiaient souvent devant son style et lui avait même réclamé un petit texte qu'elles dénommaient "one-shot". Mais il avait toujours décliné l'offre. Pas de temps pour écrire un roman dans sa vie surbookée.

**XXX**

Et aujourd'hui il était là à corriger un "lemon", comprendre une partie de jambes en l'air plus ou moins avancée entre deux hommes. En fonction des auteurs, cela allait de la simple allusion à la description détaillée. Mais la jeune femme en question s'inquiétait surtout de la cohérence de la scène, elle n'était pas une adepte du "hard". Il avait donc accepté de la relire et de lui indiquer les éventuelles rectifications à apporter.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne fit pas attention au retour de Dean dans la pièce, les bras chargés de victuailles. Ce dernier, après avoir rangé les courses dans les placards dévolus à cet effet, se retourna vers l'ange et l'observa pendant un long moment prenant une gorgée de bière de temps à autre. Silencieux. Trop silencieux.

Soudain ses yeux se plissèrent d'intérêt. Il posa sa bière sur le rebord du meuble de la kitchenette et s'avança. Il se glissa subrepticement derrière lui. Castiel n'avait même pas réagi.

Voulant s'assurer du bien-fondé de ses soupçons, il se pencha sur la page ouverte sur l'écran devant lui. Mais pas de traces d'images porno gay les mettant en scène, juste un texte word. Il souffla de dépit, il avait du faire fausse route. Castiel faisait simplement des recherches pour leur enquête en cours.

Rassuré, il se détournait déjà lorsqu'un léger raclement de gorge de l'ange le stoppa. Son cerveau fonctionna à toute vitesse. Ce raclement n'était pas naturel chez Cas. Il n'intervenait que dans des situations de gêne ou de … Faisant demi-tour, il posa brusquement ses mains sur les épaules de l'ange qui sursauta et se crispa sous la force de sa poigne mais ne dit rien. Puis il commença à lire.

_" Sans stopper ses mouvements, il s'enhardit à caresser de nouveau ses lèvres. Il les lécha et les incita à s'ouvrir. Sa langue s'invita dans la bouche offerte et la cajola habilement._"

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il découvrit de quoi il s'agissait. Sous ses yeux s'étalait une scène d'amour. Jusque là rien de bien dramatique en soi, lui-même aimait bien s'émoustiller devant des magazines pornos. Ainsi donc, c'était à cela que s'amusait Cas lorsqu'il était sur le pc. Soit. C'était inattendu. Inattendu et intéressant.

Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il poursuivit sa lecture pour connaître ce qui excitait son partenaire. Son sourire se fana à la seconde suivante.

"_Sous lui, Castiel haletait. Son corps ondulait naturellement. Ses hanches se tendaient vers lui pour assouvir ce trop plein de désir et de plaisir interdit. Ses mains avaient lâché leur prise pour s'égarer sur le drap qu'il serrait convulsivement._

_Le champ libre, Dean parsemait de baisers voraces le torse à sa disposition. Il mordillait et léchait les tétons durcis, soufflant le chaud et le froid sur cette zone érogène. Tout en les caressant de sa main gauche, il traça un léger trait avec sa langue humide qui le menait vers son objectif. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il fit une pause sur son nombril qu'il lapa consciencieusement mimant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa destination, Dean sentit son désir se consumer. Il devait en finir et s'assouvir. Son cœur ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps et sa virilité non plus._

_Ecartant de sa main libre les cuisses de son amant, il parcourut les centimètres restant avec ses lèvres. Il caressa son aine de sa langue qu'il passa sous les bourses pleines. Il longea le périnée démultipliant les soubresauts et les gémissements de Castiel qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui scandant son nom tel une litanie :_

_Dean... Dean... Oui... _"

Il s'arrêta en bas de la page incapable d'aller plus loin. Il se sentait nauséeux d'un coup. Ses jambes étaient à deux doigts de le lâcher. Cette lecture ne l'excitait pas, non plus du tout. Parce que.. Parce qu'il s'agissait de lui… de lui et de Cas. Son cerveau disjoncta: comment ? Comment ses rapports sexuels avec son ange se retrouvaient-ils là ? Là dans cette putain de bécane ?

Il devait comprendre et en avoir le cœur net. Mais la seule personne à pouvoir l'éclairer sur le sujet se murait dans un silence obstiné sous ses doigts. Il se lança tout en tâchant de conserver au maximum son calme :

- Cas, qu'as-tu encore branlé comme connerie ?

- Rien… répondit ce dernier lapidaire.

- "Rien". Tu te fous pas de ma gueule, par hasard ?...s'énerva Dean, sourcils levés.

A ces mots, Castiel quitta l'écran des yeux pour les poser dans ceux électriques de son amant. La colère frémissait de part et d'autre. Il s'agaça et le lui fit sentir :

- Non. Je dispose de mon temps libre comme je le souhaite. A moins que tu veuilles aussi contrôler ces instants-là ?

- Et c'est donc à ça que tu le passes ! Lire des inepties sur.. sur… Mais putain Cas, comment c'est arrivé là.. ragea Dean en pointant du doigt l'objet du délit qui s'étalait en grosses lettres sur l'écran bleu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Dean.

- Pas ce que je crois, sérieux ?

- Ecoute. Elle avait besoin d'un conseil, je la guide au mieux. Les relations homosexuelles restent nébuleuses dans le ressenti pour les femmes. Je lui ai donc parlé de nous.

- Tu as fait quoi ?... la voix de Dean s'envolant bizarrement vers les aigus alors qu'il s'étranglait.

- Je lui ai dit la simple vérité Dean.

- Tu lui as dit qu'on couchait ensemble Cas !

- Et alors c'est le cas, non ?

Dean en resta muet de stupeur, le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés. Castiel insista d'autant plus :

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? Dean ? Dean ?

Le Dean en question explosa littéralement de fureur à l'entente de son nom :

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! M'enfin Cas, on va pas raconter sa vie privée sur ce genre de site.

- Je te prierai de me respecter Dean. Tu oublies un peu trop souvent à mon goût à qui tu parles… le rappela à l'ordre un Castiel glacial.

Dean ouvrait déjà sa bouche pour lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'ils furent soudain interrompus par un rire qui éclata près de la fenêtre de la chambre les coupant dans leur élan.

Tournant leurs têtes dans une belle symétrie vers l'origine du bruit, ils aperçurent Sam, assis sur sa chaise, se tenir les côtes et pleurer de rire.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que Dean réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce, que son crétin de petit frère était présent depuis le début de la conversation, bien planqué derrière son putain de pc. Ah ça, il avait su se faire discret, y a pas à dire !

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles d'avoir été surpris dans un moment qu'il qualifierait "d'intime", il lui lança un regard signifiant son arrêt de mort et s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus lorsque la voix grave et trop calme de Castiel résonna dans la pièce :

- Merci Sam. Tu peux nous laisser à présent.

Le dit Sam se leva sans mot dire, appuyant sur le point de côté qui était apparu à force de se bidonner et adressa un sourire complice à l'ange. Puis il s'en fut vers la porte d'un pas rapide sans un regard pour son pauvre frère. Pauvre frère qui n'avait pas idée de l'ouragan qu'il venait de déclencher. Mieux valait ne pas être dans les parages dans les heures qui venaient.

Une chance pour lui, il avait subtilisé les clefs de l'impala dès le retour de son frère plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il allait s'en servir pour faire un tour, un très très long tour.

**XXX**

A l'intérieur de la chambre 17, l'atmosphère s'était clairement refroidie. Dean et Castiel se regardaient en chien de faïence. Ce fut pourtant Dean qui le premier brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Il demanda d'une voix brusque :

- Depuis quand ?

- Deux mois.

Il était inutile de lui mentir. Il savait que Dean finirait par trouver en fouillant dans l'historique des pages du pc. Il n'avait pas encore l 'agilité de Sam pour camoufler ses actions. Autant lui donner ce qu'il voulait maintenant et passer à autre chose.

- Deux mois… et tu trouves le moyen de déballer toute notre vie sexuelle à… comment elle s'appelle cette fille ?... énonça Dean tout en cherchant le nom de l'auteur de ce papier honni sur l'écran.

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir Dean…. riposta Cas, tentant de protéger son amie du courroux de son amant.

- Parce qu'en plus tu la défends ? De mieux en mieux. Et tu me caches quoi d'autre ? … répliqua-t-il, ironique.

Etrangement Castiel ne répondit pas à sa pique. Immobile, il le fixait, sa tête légèrement penchée sur la droite. Il réfléchissait, ses yeux perçants s'attardant un peu trop longtemps à son goût dans ses iris. Dieu qu'il détestait lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Cela allait barder pour lui alors même qu'il n'était pas en cause. Pour une fois que cela arrivait, c'était à noter d'une pierre blanche. Sa voix de baryton se fit de nouveau entendre, murmurante :

- C'est quoi ton problème exactement, Dean ?

- Je n'ai pas de problème.

- Tu mens.

- C'est toi qui fais les cachotteries, Cas. Pas moi… répondit-il en insistant bien sur les derniers mots, désireux de le culpabiliser.

Manque de chance, cela eut l'effet inverse que celui escompté et Castiel se comporta alors comme le guerrier divin qu'il fut un jour.

- Ecoute-moi bien Dean. Peu importe ce que tu penses de mes loisirs. Je ne juge pas ton rapport passionnel avec ta voiture, je te prierai donc de faire de même avec moi. A l'avenir, je t'interdis de t'en mêler. Toutefois pour rassurer ton ego de macho jaloux, je te promets de ne plus parler de nous lorsque j'exposerai mes idées. Maintenant on peut passer à autre chose ?

L'ange avait vrillé ses pupilles déterminées dans celles de son amant qui n'en menait pas large. Et à juste titre. Dean comprit inconsciemment qu'il ne devait pas l'ouvrir pour ne rien dire. Que Castiel n'attendait pas de réponse particulière à ses remarques, juste des actes à venir.

Statufié, il songea aux propos délirants tenus par l'ange : comment cela il avait un rapport passionnel avec Bébé ? Lui, jaloux ? Jaloux de ces boutonneuses pré-pubères ? Et puis quoi encore !

Mais bon il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort non plus. Peut-être devrait-il lui lâcher un peu de leste ? Il n'allait pas de nouveau virer LeviCas ou GodCas de sitôt. Il y veillait jour et nuit. La nuit surtout. Et sans mentir… il adorait leurs nuits.

Pour son propre bien-être, il capitula, sachant Castiel parfaitement capable de le priver de ses petits plaisirs nocturnes le temps qu'il l'estimerait nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne la leçon. Il souffla d'un ton résigné :

- C'est bon. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais je veux pas en entendre parler. Ni de près ni de loin. Compris ?

Castiel se contenta d'acquiescer et reprit sa place devant son écran. Satisfait d'avoir remis Dean à sa place et surtout de lui avoir damé le pion.

Pendant quelques minutes, ce dernier contempla son amant angélique reprendre ses activités littéraires, si on pouvait appeler cela de la littérature, sans se soucier plus avant de ce qu'il faisait lui.

L'air de rien, il s'était décalé de telle sorte qu'il pouvait voir à présent son visage s'éclairer au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes d'écriture présentées à sa vue : ses yeux briller, sa lèvre inférieure mordiller, ses joues se teindre de rose et sans être un devin, il supposait qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie devait déjà avoir pris ses aises dans son pantalon. En gros, il bandait. Et le connaissant, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul choix possible.

Ce fut donc souriant et confiant qu'il s'adressa à un Castiel plongé dans sa lecture tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain :

- Bon je vais me prendre une douche.

Seul un "hmmm" lui parvient de la table servant de bureau. Logique. Cependant il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte et décompta mentalement jusqu'à 30. Lentement.

Il avait à peine enlevé son t-shirt du groupe ACDC qu'une paire de bras s'était soudainement enroulée autour de son torse dénudé dans un geste possessif. Le corps bouillant et viril de Castiel s'était collé à son dos à la recherche d'un contact plus poussé, sa tête enfouie dans la courbe de son cou, le tout dans une demande muette.

- Cas…

Dean ferma les yeux et esquissa un léger sourire, sa main se posant sur le sommet du crâne dans un pur geste de tendresse. Qui l'aurait cru ? Sous ses airs de sainte nitouche, l'ange était désireux et insatiable dès qu'il s'agissait de perfectionner les relations charnelles et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin s'en faut.

Se tournant vers lui tout en glissant ses mains autour de sa taille dénudée - il avait encore joué avec son mojo sans son accord-, il plongea dans deux orbes liquéfiées par la passion. Quoi qu'il ait lu par la suite, cela avait fait son petit effet. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir. En attendant il allait s'occuper de son petit ange et lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui, son corps et ses lèvres. La voix étonnamment rauque de Cas le sortit de ses pensées troubles :

- Embrasse-moi Dean. Maintenant.

**XXX**

Quelques heures plus tard….

Allongé l'un contre l'autre, Dean observait les traits paisibles de son amant endormi. Leur petit heurt avait eu du bon. Il adorait leurs moments d'intimité qu'ils volaient ainsi dans le chaos de leurs existences.

La seule chose qu'ignorait Cas c'est qu'il était déjà au courant de son activité et de ce qu'il y faisait. Il avait lu ce qu'il écrivait dans les commentaires, s'émouvant parfois de la naïveté de l'ange sur les relations humaines. Mais surtout et c'est ce qui avait fait toute la différence, il savait à quel point Cas en avait besoin pour s'épanouir dans ce monde.

Il avait donc décidé, sa colère digérée, qu'un petit mensonge ne le tuerait pas. Et puis lui aussi était devenu Destiel Addict. Mais cela Castiel n'avait nul besoin de l'apprendre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Oui, je sais c'est étrange comme histoire. Alors verdict ?**

**Au plaisir de vous lire **

**A la prochaine**

**Marianclea**


End file.
